


Of Teashops and Valentines 关于茶店与情人的二三事

by WISSY_G



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Pining, a lot of fluff, valentines fic, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WISSY_G/pseuds/WISSY_G
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Q，”Madeleine说道，走得更近了一些，他能听到她声音中的不悦，“迷恋上什么人不是什么大事，你知道，没有什么值得难为情的。”</p><p>“我没有迷恋上什么人。”他说，而他背信弃义的身体否认了他并使他的脸红了起来。</p><p>“哦你有，”她惊讶道，“你真的有！”</p><p>他向她投去了深深的无动于衷的一瞥，却只看到她抓紧了她胸前的衣服并看起来很是欣喜。</p><p>“这是一个我们必须要记下来的一天，”她说道，“二月十八日；我们亲爱的Q迷上了一个客人的一天。”</p><p> </p><p>（在这里Q在全伦敦有着最多的荷叶边的茶店工作，Bond的存在就是为了让Q的生活变成一个活地狱，而这个世界很有可能能承受住比一吨咖啡豆和一个小山的碎纸屑更多的东西。）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Teashops and Valentines 关于茶店与情人的二三事

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Teashops and Valentines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989036) by [dracoroxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoroxy/pseuds/dracoroxy). 



他第一次见到他时是一个星期一的早晨。

Q正在擦拭着小圆桌，把那些误入歧途的、在他之前已经清理了五遍之后却依旧没能抓到的粉色碎纸屑堆积到一起。这家小店闻起来就像玫瑰花瓣和咖啡豆、再加上一点点的佛手柑，最后一点令人沮丧地提醒着他现在还不能休息。

昨天是情人节而Q把一整天都花在了工作上。店里一直湿热并充满了人群，Q完全累坏了，试图控制着自己在桌子与桌子间狭小的间隙中穿梭的同时牢牢地让他的视线避开那些在座的热切地展现着对彼此的爱意的情侣。

他一直都在情人节工作。从Q开始在这上班时Madeleine就在与她的男朋友交往了，而每年她都会求他与Violet，店的主人，一起在这天工作，所以她就能有一天的假期。他不在意。反正他也只会在家里度过那天。他从来不能理解情人节的意义。对Q而言，它只代表着更多的人会在Violet的茶店里，并且在这之后他要花一个下午时间把他头发里的粉色碎纸屑挑干净。

门上的铃铛发出清脆的声响，然后一位有着一头乌黑油亮的秀发和一张鲜红欲滴的嘴唇的女士走了进来并扭身脱掉了她的大衣。Q把她带向了一张空桌子，然后就当他把一份菜单递给她时，铃声再次响起。

他出其不意地吸引住了他，那个男人做到了这点。

一开始，是因为一个有着他那种深度与身材的男人不太可能会主动走进Violet的店。那个男人看起来警惕并阔气，而他的衣着无可挑剔，穿着一套看起来每一毫米都被精细裁剪过的西装。Q可以看出来在那些衣服下面那个男人有着发达的肌肉，但他的动作中含着一丝优雅，比他结实的外形所暗示的更加的轻盈。Q看着那个男人主动坐在了一张角落里的桌子旁，然后挪了挪他的椅子以便于能面向外侧。

一旦Q认识到了那个男人的确是孤身一人并且似乎不知何故地自愿地漫步走进了一家用荷叶边与蝴蝶结装饰着每一个可见的平面的茶店之后，他现在面临着另一个为什么这个男人会使他措手不及的原因；他异常的有吸引力。

不过这不是完全从审美上来讲，这就是问题所在，即使他明显看起来赏心悦目。有某种更深层的东西，某种潜藏在那个男人的行为举止中的东西。他对自己满怀信心，对他的每一个举动都如此确信就仿佛自信正在从他身上散发出来。Q总是对一个人性格中自信的那部分有所钟爱。很有可能是因为他总发现那是他自己所缺少的。

那个男人开始扫视房间，然后他的目光逗留在了Q身边的那位、他之前把她带到桌旁的女士身上。

 _直男，_ Q悲惨地想到，向那个正在继续阅读着她的菜单并丝毫没有注意到那位非常迷人的男性正在看着她的女人投去了鬼鬼祟祟的一瞥。一部分的他想要拍拍她的肩膀并把她的注意力引向她正错过的事情，但另一半、更大一部分的他拼命地否决了这个念头。

当他再看回那个男人时他对上了那双直直地看进他眼里的冰蓝色的眼睛。那个男人笑了一下然后Q立刻低头看向他手中的抹布，感觉他的脸颊和脖子开始发热。他非常明确地意识到了自己被抓住了现行的这一事实。他依旧能感受到那双令人印象深刻的眼睛正盯着他，所以他干脆转过身面对那个女人，用尽全力无视着它并急切地希望着他的脸能变回它平时苍白的样子。

“女士，您准备好点单了吗？”

那个女人稍稍吃了一惊，仿佛她已经忘了他正站在这里。

“是的，”她说，迅速地恢复了过来，“请来一杯印度奶茶，外加一勺量的蜂蜜，如果你们有的话。”

“当然可以。”Q答道，收起了她的菜单，然后他走回了柜台背后，到他能把那杯茶煮起来的地方。

他希望Madeleine能在Q忙完之前为那位坐在角落里的男士点好单，但他能看到她正在柜台的另一端与一位熟客聊着天。运气从来不会在他这边。

他煮完了茶然后花了过长的完全没有必要的时间把蜂蜜搅匀，把它端给了那个女人然后她心不在焉地感谢了他，全神贯注地读着散落在店里的杂志中的一本。在没有别的事情能够分散他的注意力之后，他转过身走向那个男人并宽慰地意识到他已经没有再盯着他看了，不过当Q接近时他抬起了头。

“您好，先生，”Q说，“您要点些什么？”

从近距离看他甚至更加迷人了。他钢铁般的双眼十分尖锐，而所有与他相关的事物都在 _叫嚣着_ 骄傲感，他基本上完全是Q中意的类型。如果Q有一个中意的类型的话。他觉得他也许刚刚有了一个中意的类型。

“咖啡，谢谢，”他说道，“不加奶和糖。”他的眼睛向下方、Q的名牌所在的地方扫去，而他的额头因他轻轻的、很快就被掩盖过去的蹙额而皱起，“……Q。”在他重新向上看去时他的目光在Q下颌的轮廓上徘徊了一会。

Q思索着是他有意表现出在引诱他，还是说那是他本性中根深蒂固的一部分。他认为是后面的那个。对这个男人来说引诱好像就像呼吸一样自然。

Q狠狠地吞咽了一下而那个男人的眼睛向下瞟去并抓到了这个举动。

“当然，先生。”他说道，他伸手去拿菜单，但那个男人依旧坚定地握着它。

“Bond，”他说，Q一时间有些困惑，“James Bond。”

而哦， _哦。_ 他在告诉Q他的名字。

“万分荣幸。”Q道，然后Bond松开了菜单。

煮好咖啡只用了短短的几分钟，当Q走回桌旁并把它放到桌面上时Bond稍稍弯了弯双唇感谢了他。那不太算是个微笑，但Q的直觉告诉他能从Bond的脸上见到那些表情是一件很少见的事情。

他没有再说什么，所以Q重新拿起了他的抹布，开始继续擦桌子并偶尔招待一下客人。他猜想着他能感觉到那双眼时不时地看向他，但他不敢看回去，至少不会在他第一次就被抓住现行之后再那样做。

那个点了蜂蜜茶的女人站起了身准备离开，穿上了她的大衣。Q才刚刚开始清理她的桌子时那个他决定不要用他的余光去看的角落里传来的响动声使他抬起了头。Bond已经站了起来，喝光了他杯中剩余的咖啡然后把它放回了桌上。他向Q点了下头并给了Q一个一闪而过的微笑，（Q无力地回以微笑，）然后他走出了店门。

这一切都挺虎头蛇尾的。不过Q不能理解为什么他会期待任何更多的东西。

他猜测这是因为他身体中的一部分一直在对此抱有期望，而他为把自己搞得如此可怜而斥责他自己。一定是因为昨天的那些粉色纸屑，那些公开的示爱还有那些心形的装饰品外加那些他一整天都在制作的情人节特饮。那一切都使他变成了某个想入非非而不切实际的人。

在他开始为下一位顾客服务之前他努力让他脸上所展现出的任何的厌恶的表情都消失殆尽。

他把那一天剩余的时间花在了试图不要想起那双湛蓝、湛蓝的双眼，那健壮的二头肌还有那个能使任何人双腿发软的笑容。

他在这件事上没有获得很大的成功。

* * * * *

事实上，他不认为Bond会再次光顾这家茶店，所以当他在三天之后再次走进门时他惊讶极了。

外面正下着雨夹雪，Q的大半个早晨都被用来把人们走路时所留下的泥浆打扫干净。茶店里的暖意弄干了Q的头发，把它们变成了一簇簇的大卷，弄得纠缠在一起并滑到了他的额前。他调整了一下他正穿着的粉围裙，它被各种各样的蝴蝶结以及荷叶边装饰着而 _真的，他命中注定要做比这些更伟大的事情_ ，并准备去把拖布绞干，在这时门上的铃铛响起了。他随意地瞄了一眼，然后在他看到了那个宽阔的轮廓迈过门槛并把一把雨伞放到了伞架上之后又再次看去。

Bond的穿着和Q第一次遇见他时同样精美，这一次他穿着一件灰色的西装和一条天蓝色的领带，而Q知道，即使他是那么不具有时尚意识的人，它会使Bond的眼睛看起来比它们已有的程度更加的明显。Bond选择了和上次同样的桌子，把他的椅子移到了和上次相同的位置以便于能面对房间。Q在Bond再次抓住他之前移开了视线，他看向了柜台，Madeleine正站在那里，挑起眉毛看着他并窃笑着。

他皱眉。 _怎么_ ，他朝她做了个嘴型。

她摇了摇头，缓缓地并故意地脱掉了她的围裙然后把它挂到了柜台后的钩子上。 _我要去休息了_ ，她无声道，在这之后她漫步走进了后库房。他能通过她的肩膀确定她正在笑个不停。

他发誓在下个情人节时要用她的信用卡信息再买一个扩展坞[1]，同时要她在大量的纸屑和惹人生厌的公开秀恩爱中煎熬。

他把拖布和水桶放到了柜台后面并在他走向Bond时把手在围裙上擦了擦。在他没走出几步之前Bond的双眼就锁在了他身上。

“Q，”他友好地打了个招呼，仿佛他真的很高兴能再次见到他似的。他看起来同以往一样放松，稍稍依进在用着与桌布款式相同的粉色蕾丝所装饰着的座椅里。这是， _奇妙地_ ，一个刺激；一个有着他那样的形体与外貌的男人好像完全放松地坐在很有可能是全英国内饰最肤浅、最庸俗的茶店里。

“Bond先生，”他礼貌地说道，“我能帮您拿点什么呢？”

“请来一杯黑咖啡，Q。”Bond说道，而Q几乎畏缩了一下。他真的要一直叫他的名字吗？谁知道会有人能让一个字母都听起来充满罪恶感？真是难以置信。

Q把他的双眼从Bond好看的双唇上拖离，并心烦意乱地拿走了他的菜单。

“好的，马上就来。”他说，然后离开去准备Bond的咖啡。

Madeleine居然走出了后库房来观看这一切，她随意地站在门边吃着一个三文治。

“那真是妙极了，”她说道，咽下了一口闻起来像是波隆那熏肠的东西，“你刚刚看起来就像一只小狗。”

她的口音缩短了她所有的原音并把注意力引到了她丰满的双唇上。她看起来美到让他心碎。但这对她在惹他气恼这件事上没有任何影响。

“我不知道你在说什么。”他哼了一声，而他故意背对着她开始煮起了咖啡。

“Q，”Madeleine说道，走得更近了一些，他能听到她声音中的不悦，“迷恋上什么人不是什么大事，你知道，没有什么值得难为情的。”

“我没有迷恋上什么人。”他说，而他背信弃义的身体否认了他并使他的脸红了起来。

“哦你有，”她惊讶道，“你真的有！”

他向她投去了深深的无动于衷的一瞥，却只看到她抓紧了她胸前的衣服并看起来很是欣喜。

“这是一个我们必须要记下来的一天，”她说道，“二月十八日；我们亲爱的Q迷上了一个客人的一天。”

“你能不能不要那么大声。”Q柔声说。

“他挺英俊的，你知道，”Madeleine继续道，完全忽视了他，“那是一件很美的西服。而且据我来看还有一个不可思议的体型。我同意了。”

“我恨你。”Q说道。

“你爱我。”她唱道，用她的屁股碰了碰他，之后她又咬了一口她的三文治然后走回了后库房，一路上咯咯地笑着。

他希望他能恨她。他真的希望。也许那样她就不会再在没有任何提前告知的情况下就到跑他的家里并吃光他所有的食物。不过相比之下，他对她的爱比那些事能够影响到的程度要深多了。他煮完了那杯咖啡并把它放到了一个浅碟中，端到了正在读着一张摊放在桌面上的报纸的Bond身边。他感谢了Q并接过了咖啡。

“那个女服务生是谁？”他随意地问道。

“Madeleine。”Q回复说。他几乎无法抗拒那股想要加上一句事实上她已经有了男朋友的欲望。

“你的一个朋友？”Bond问。

Q点了点头。“我认识她很多年了。”

Bond仔细地看着他，然后点了点头，看起来满意了。

“我懂了。她挺可爱的。”他说。

Q噘起了嘴并试图不要看起来可怜兮兮。

“她是的。”他同意道，尽管他尽了最大的努力这句话依旧听起来十分沮丧。

“我本人更喜欢深色头发的。”Bond说道，看起来被逗乐了，而Q觉得他花了一毫秒臆断着Bond的双眼向上扫去的那种方式。

“好吧，”Q在一个短促的停顿后说道，“好吧。我就只是要……”他朝柜台的方向做了个手势。

Bond只是继续看着他，他双眼周围的纹路中清晰地写满了兴味。Q小跑着回到了安全区内并敏捷地推开了只是为了看着他使他自己陷入窘境而再次走出来的Madeleine。

Madeleine是对的；他迷恋上了一个顾客。一个看起来以引诱他人为生的顾客，毫不夸张。

他思索着他明天是否能以为了把他自己从即将发生的窘境中解救出来为理由而打电话请个病假。他皱着眉开始擦拭起柜台。不太认为Violet会认同那个理由。

* * * * *

在接下来的两周里Bond几乎每隔一天就要来一次。他每次都坐在同一张桌子里，每次都点同样的东西，而且他总是和Q聊一会天，即使只是问问他今天怎么样。

每次他来店里的时候Q都变得越来越倾心于他。

“你觉得他知道吗？”Q问道，弯腰趴在柜台上并用他的手撑着他的下巴。

Bond刚刚从店里离开，他居然亲自走到了柜台前同Q道别并在他走出门时对着他眨了眨眼。眨了眨眼。Q这时依旧在难以置信的状态中。

“对于你迷恋他这件事？”Madeleine耸了耸肩，“很有可能。他的确看起来挺有洞察力的。”

他呻吟了一声而Madeleine同情地拍了拍他的后背。

“如果有帮助的话，我认为他也喜欢你。至少他肯定觉得你有吸引力。”

“而你是怎么知道这一点的？”

“因为他一直都在盯着你，”她说道，仿佛他忽视掉了什么很明显的事情，“大多数时候你只是没有在看而已。”

Q把他的头埋进他的掌心里。

“你在撒谎。”他说，声音有些含糊不清。

“我没有。”Madeleine笑道。

Q抬起头瞪着她。

“你要爱死这个了是不是？”

“是哒。”她说道，然后她漫步走向某位顾客去为他服务。

Q砰地一声把头搁到了台面上。

* * * * *

Q期待着Bond会在几天之后光顾，但他没有。

当他一周都没有出现的时候，Madeleine在他们关店时皱着眉看向他。

“你的情人男孩去哪了？”她问道，“他有一段时间没来店里了。”

Q耸了耸肩。

“我不知道。”他说。

“他什么都没说？”

“为什么他会说？”Q说道，有点苦涩，“我们又不是朋友。”

“我以为——”她说道，然后她打断了她自己，依旧朝他皱着眉。

“正是如此。”Q说，他调整了一下他的大衣，避开了她的注视。

又过去了两周，Bond依旧没有出现在店里，而Madeleine没有再提起过这个话题。

* * * * *

一阵敲门声响了起来。

这时还差十分九点，Q正在准备关店，在这之前他已经把已打烊的牌子挂到了门上。

来人不可能是Madeleine，因为他知道她今晚要去和她的男友约会，而Violet会用她的钥匙。肯定是一个迟来的顾客想要买些什么，因为从严格意义上来讲，他们在晚上九点才会关门。他之前应付过很多次这样的事情。

他叹了口气，放下了手中的抹布，之后走到门边打开了锁。直到那时他才透过玻璃看到James Bond的脸。

他眨着眼看了他一会，然后谨慎地打开了门。

“我现在还来得及点一杯咖啡的，是不是？”Bond说道，如同以往那样圆滑，他身上每一寸都看起来和三周前一样英俊。

“我们要关门了。”Q心不在焉地说道。

“那好吧，”Bond说，“我明早再来。”他向后退了一步，而在Q意识到自己在做什么之前他就抓住了Bond的手臂。他能感觉到在他指下的那坚硬的肌肉。

“别，”他摇了摇头然后把Bond拉进了门，“我去给你煮咖啡。”

Bond感激地朝他微笑着，这一次他不是因为被逗乐，也不是为了迷住他，亦不是抱有任何其他目的。Q觉得这是他第一次真正看到Bond在微笑。他把手从Bond的手臂上放了下来，然后走去煮咖啡。Bond在窗边的长椅上坐下，耸肩脱掉了他的西装外套。

一时间一切都安静了下来；所能听到的只有Q在准备咖啡和伯爵茶时发出的小噪音，还有外面的风呼啸着拍打在玻璃上的咆哮声。Q挂起了他的围裙然后把咖啡和茶端到了长椅边，挨着Bond坐了下来。

“你有一段时间没有来了。”他控制不住地说道，询问着Bond。

Bond点了点头，同时抿了一口他的咖啡。他吞咽了一下，而Q无比的想要用指尖拂过他那颤动的喉结。

“因为工作的原因我需要到处旅行。”

“哦？你是做什么的？”

“安保工作。”Bond说道。

这挺含糊的，但Q点了点头。他明显能想象出Bond在做着某种安保方面的工作。他无疑有适合这种工作的体型；在他脱掉外套之后Q能更加清晰地看到他轮廓分明的手臂和胸膛。他的身体散发着阵阵暖意。

“那你呢？”Bond低声道，“你喜欢在这里工作吗？”

Q喝了一小口茶然后思索了一会。

“我觉得是的，”他柔声说道，“但我一直想着要做些别的事情，你知道？我小的时候有别的的梦想。”他低头盯向他的茶，但他能感觉到Bond正在密切地注视着他。

“你想要做的那件事什么？”

“我很擅长与电脑相关的事情。”这是本世纪最保守的陈述，但Q不想自夸。

“是吗？”Bond看起来对此非常感兴趣。

“我比擅长还要好。”Q承认道，因为你瞧，是Bond主动问的。

“所以是什么阻止了你？”

他耸耸肩。

“我不知道，”他坦诚道，“我猜只是因为我在这里感觉很舒服。”

“是吗？”Bond问道。Q转头看向他，但他正看着窗外。路灯照亮了路面，两侧的人行道上几乎空无一人，“也许你不应该这么觉得。”

“我不应该这么觉得？”

“是的。”Bond把头转了回来，面对着Q，他的双眼在店铺的灯光下闪烁着光亮，“人们认为生命是某种有保障的东西。然而它不是的。它比很多人以为的要短暂得多。”他顿了一下，“你难道愿意把你人生中的最后几秒花在思索着你原本能成为什么样的人而不是想着你是什么样的人上面吗？”

Q吸了一口气，然后慢慢地呼出了它。

“你之前思考过这件事。”他说。

Bond伤感地微笑了起来。“我的生活没有那么舒适。”

Q想了想他之前说过的话，关于到处旅行的那部分。那应该很孤单，他想，全部的那些异国的环境和那些旅馆的房间。

“你有没有想过要过得舒服一点？”他问道。

Bond再次看向窗外，Q低头向他的双手看去，一只手握住了咖啡杯而另一只搭在长椅上。它们看上去饱经风霜并长着老茧，疤痕与他褐色的肌肤形成了鲜明的对比。

“有时会。”Bond承认道。

他们在安静中喝完了余下的咖啡和茶，一切是那么的令人感到舒适，而Q不想放手。

* * * * *

在那之后一切回归了正常，这意味着Bond再次频繁地出现在店里。

就在Bond回来大约一周之后，当Q正坐在后库房的桌子旁休息时Madeleine走了进来。

“Bond带了人来。”她说道。

“带了人来？”Q重复道，“什么人？”

“我怎么知道？”Madeleine说，“是个女人，穿着高得吓人的高跟鞋，超漂亮。”

Q跌跌撞撞地走出了后库房向外面看了一眼。果真如此，Bond正坐在他常坐的那把椅子里，在他常用的桌子旁，但这一次有一个迷人的女人坐在他的对面。那个女人正在大笑，她的手放在了Bond的手臂上。而Bond同样对她扬起了一个得意地笑容，他的肢体语言不自觉地流露着魅力。

“他们看起来挺亲近的。”Q说。

“我不知道，”Madeleine含糊地答道，“他看她的方式和他看你的那种不一样。”

Q叹了口气。“算了吧。”

“怎么了？”Madeleine问道，“我是认真的。”

就在Q看着的同时，Bond倾身向前并在那个女人的耳边低声说了什么，而她再次笑了起来。Q感觉想要砸点什么东西。Madeleine站在他身边，看起来一脸同情。

“我可以去招待他们，如果你想的话？”

Q摇了摇头。

“没事，我去就好。”

严格来讲他缩短了他的休息时间，但他依旧把他的围裙从挂钩上拿了下来并重新穿上了它。当Q接近时Bond和他的朋友停止了交谈，当Bond转过头让他的迷人的微笑面对着Q时，Q的膝盖几乎都要软成一滩烂泥了。

“Q，”Bond问候道，“这是我的同事，Eve。”

“欢迎。”Q说。

“谢谢你。”Eve礼貌地朝他微笑着，“这家小茶店真是不可思议。”她眼含笑意地看向Bond，“不过我永远都想不到你竟然会是个常客。”

Bond看起来完全从容不迫。

“好咖啡，”他解释道，“这些日子里你很难在伦敦找到它们了。”

“当然了，”Eve说道，有点怀疑地眯起了眼，“好咖啡。”

“我能给你们拿点什么喝的吗？”Q插嘴道，他实在不想等在一旁看着那个男人享受地同别人调情的情景。

“麻烦给我和平时一样的就好，Q。”Bond答道，而Eve仿佛在强忍着不要笑出声来。

“就要一杯拿铁，谢谢。”

Q走回了柜台后去准备他们的点单，用他的余光观察着他们。Eve对Bond说了什么，她的脸上扬着一个大大的笑容，而Bond则摇了摇头，看起来被逗笑了。他真的有必要把她带过来吗？如果从今往后她每一次都会一起跟过来而他则每隔一天就要被迫看着他同她调情的话该怎么办？再这样下去他只能辞职了。他想象着把这个情况写进他的辞职信里。他觉得Violet会给他一巴掌，然后告诉他去打一枪让自己清醒清醒。

他把咖啡放到了他们的桌子上，然后匆匆离开去招待别的客人。在接下来的二十分钟内，他一直试图不要让自己的目光落在任何接近那个角落的地方，但是在他每次抬头看去时他们都好像在完全享受着彼此的陪伴。他又招待了几位客人并收拾了几张桌子，之后他走向了站在柜台后面的Madeleine。

“我要去继续休息了。”他说道，Madeleine点了点头。

他重新摊回了小桌旁的那把椅子里，把头枕到了他的双臂上。他刚刚这样休息了几分种之后Madeleine就从拐角处探出了头。

“Q，”她说，“有人在柜台那里等你。”

在他尚未看到Bond——看起来万分英俊潇洒地——靠在柜台上之前就知道会是谁在等着他了。Q能看到Eve在门口处徘徊，假装没有在看着他们。

“我想在离开前再见你一面，”Bond说道，“向你道别。”

“道别？”

“我又要离开了，工作上的事，”Bond解释道，“我不确定这次需要多久。”

“喔，”Q说道，他的胃沉了下去。他试图不要看起来太过沮丧。“好吧，等你回来的时候你知道我们在哪。”

“我知道。”Bond说，然后他稍稍倾身向前，而Q不由自主地做出了同样的动作，“顺带一提，”他道，“Eve觉得你很可爱，但我告诉她你已经有伴了。你不介意吧？”

Q非常清楚他自己的下巴掉到了地上，而他睁大眼睛瞪着Bond，挣扎着想要说些什么。但在Bond向他眨了眨眼并消失在门外前他什么都没能说出口。

Madeleine走过他身边然后点了点他的下巴。

“闭上你的嘴。”她说道。

他照做了。

“现在你相信我了吧？”

他摇了摇头。“调情是他的天性之一。”

Madeleine用一块抹布抽了他一下然后把它扔进了水池里。

“男人们都是傻瓜。”她嘟囔道，而Q没有反驳。

* * * * *

Q又有六周没有见到Bond。

他把那其中的大部分时间都花在了在每一次门上的铃铛响起时都猛然抬头向门口看去这件事上，同时刻意地回避着Madeleine了然的注视。当四月变成五月，天气慢慢开始回暖时Bond _依旧没有回来_ ，Madeleine一直在批评他低沉的情绪。室外阳光明媚，店里则温暖而明亮，但在Q才到店里准备开始他的班次之前他就已经觉得萎靡不振了。时间刚过中午，店里很安静，柜台后的Madeleine越过她手中的杂志抬头朝他看了一眼。

“早啊。”她打了个招呼。

“嘿，Mads。”

他把他的东西放到了后库房里然后走了出来，系上了他的围裙。Madeleine靠在柜台上，抱着她的双臂。

“你知道，”她开口道，“如果我预料到迷恋上什么人会让你这样痛苦的话，我也许不会鼓励这件事的。”

“与那无关。”他疲惫地说道。

“但是你是在承认有什么事不对劲了？”

“我同样也没有那么说。”

他的表情软了下来，同时她松开了手臂，把他拉到了她的面前以至于他只能向她看去。

“那是怎么回事？”

“什么事都没有，”他耸耸肩，“我只是累了。”

这不是一个谎言，他在过去的几周内一直都觉得精疲力竭，而他无法假装这一切与他和Bond那天晚上的对话毫无关系。它只是……它让他再次开始思考起来。关于他先前总以为他的人生会去往的方向，关于那些他觉得他能够实现的事情。他告诉过Bond他在这里感觉很舒服，但他在这里开心吗？Madeleine是开心的，她用她明快的双唇、活泼的性格、还有在每个早晨她蹦蹦跳跳地走进店里时她唇边洋溢的微笑证明着这点。

但他该从何开始呢？甚至说他该怎么知道他能从何开始呢？而且他不能想象那一切，离开这家茶店，离开Madeleine和Violet还有那些常客。还有Bond。Madeleine看向他，仿佛知道他在思索着什么。

“你应该辞职。”她说。

他挑起眉毛震惊地看着她。

“什么？”

“哦拜托Q，你在这里完全屈才了。我了解你的能力而它不仅仅是做榛果冰沙。”

“做榛果冰沙没什么不好的。”他说道。

“是没有什么不好的。”她轻声同意道，“但想要做些别的事情也没什么不好的。”

他耸了耸肩，挣出了她的手以便于可以不必继续看向她。

“我不想做任何别的事情。”他说道，然而他从来都不是一个高明的骗子。

一时间她什么都没有说，然后，“好吧。”她说道，而Q试图不要再继续思考这件事。

* * * * *

所以，当Q在一片黑暗中坐在柜台前时Bond已经有六周没有出现了，当下唯一的光源来自于他的笔记本，他正在用它设计着一个新程序，它将会、至少在完工时他希望它可以、通过人们上网的习惯和搜索关键词来追踪他们。他不知道他会拿它去做些什么，但无论如何他想把它写出来。

他在大约一个小时前就把店关上了，同时关掉了所有的灯，这样就不会有人来打扰他。他很有可能能在家里做这个的，但比起他破旧的公寓他更喜欢这里，而且在这不会有任何东西使他分心。

在寂静中他感觉他的上眼睑开始慢慢发沉，而这时响起的敲门声几乎让他从座位中跳了起来。一切都黑漆漆的，以至于他无法看出敲门的人是谁，但他的胃因期望而翻转着。

“Bond。”他在打开门时呼出了一口气。

Bond站在门外，看起来异常的疲惫。在他右侧眉毛的上方有一道伤口，Q不确定只是因为光线的原因，还是说他的下巴附近有一片发紫的淤青。他微笑了一下，然后稍稍做了个鬼脸，而Q认为那与光线无关。

“进来吧。”他说道，把Bond领到柜台旁并给他拉了一把椅子。

他走路时有些一瘸一拐的，Q注意到了这点，即使Bond娴熟地隐藏着它。

“咖啡？”他提议道，Bond感激地点了点头。

他打开了一盏灯然后开始准备起来。

“你回来了，”他的声音越过肩膀传了出来，“我都开始纳闷你是不是找到了另一个固定喝咖啡的地方了。”

“永远不会，”Bond说道，Q能听到他语气中那疲倦的笑意，“它们都和这里不一样。”

“我们不是全伦敦唯一一家做黑咖啡的店，你知道。”他把咖啡倒进了杯子里，然后考虑着要不要给他自己冲一杯茶，然而考虑到他今天已经喝过了五杯茶，在明天有早班的情况下摄入更多的咖啡因很有可能不会是一个好主意。

“我知道。”Bond说。

Q把咖啡递给了他，但之后他停住了身，没有松手。

“我应该把这个给你吗？”他问道，“你看起来累坏了。你应该去睡觉的。”

“你对你所有的顾客都这么说吗？”Bond反问。

“我们已经关门了，”Q回嘴道，“你不再是一个客人了。”

“不是吗？”Bond说，“那我想我必须用不同的方式来付款了。”

他把手伸进了他外套其中一个的口袋里，然后拿出了一个小盒子，他把它放到了台面上并把它推到了Q的手边。Q迷惑地看了他一眼，Bond对他点了点头， _请便。_

他拿起了它。那是一盒茶，伯爵红茶，准确来讲。来自印度。盒子上的商标十分复杂，橙色的花朵与金色的图案交错在一起。他觉得自己对这份体贴感到有些困扰。

“你是怎么知道的？”他问道，依旧用他的大拇指抚摸着花纹的纹路。

“在我上次回来的时候你喝它来着，”Bond答道，“而且你总是闻起来有佛手柑的味道。”

Q一直没有抬起他的双眼。

“你总是知道该说出哪些话好让我感觉无话可说。”他柔声道。

Bond笑了起来。“我被告知过那是我的一个习惯。”

Q露出了一个微笑，然后抬起了头，他确定Bond看到了所有的那些清晰地写在他脸上的情感。

“谢谢你，James。”他说，而Bond作为回复的微笑仿佛消去了一些他一直以来都在背负着的疲倦感。

“不用客气，Q。”

* * * * *

这样的事情持续了好几个月——Bond连续一两周几乎每天都来店里，然后他会离开很长一段时间，经常从世界各地带回各种小纪念品。除去他实际上完全不知道Bond什么时候会回来，或是说他在离开的期间里到底在做些什么之外，Bond变成了他生活中常驻的一部分。

他甚至不是真的那么了解Bond。Q能看出来他对很多事情闭口不谈，但他会倾听。Q会和他讲那些关于如何在没有兄弟姐妹的陪伴下一个人在一栋巨大的旧房子里长大的事情，关于他是怎样变得沉浸于书本和电脑，而那又如何使他的学生时代变得毫无疑问的艰难。他和他讲他几乎从不去见的双亲，讲他在闲暇时编写的那个程序。这本应当使他感觉十分怪异，Bond对他的了解如此之深而他对Bond却几乎一无所知，然而这并不使他感到困扰。

他也许不知道Bond生活中的每一个细节，但他知道他喝黑咖啡。他知道Bond擅长说谎，他热爱伦敦却向往着更安静的地方，他可以流利地讲五种语言并且还能凑合理解更多的语言。还有尽管他看起来完全泰然自若，事实上他总是非常警惕。

Q认为他对Bond了解得足够多了，至少足以解释每次他在Bond归来时都会感觉到的那种喜悦之情。

* * * * *

在圣诞来临之际，Violet茶店的内饰变得焕然一新。

粉色的蝴蝶结被金红相间的花环所代替，到处都挂着圣诞球和圣诞铃，还摆了一棵真正的、占据了店里很大一部分空间的圣诞树。我们可以毫不夸张地说Violet在装饰店面这件事上做得有点过火了，而Madeleine则十分乐意为她提供帮助。尽管Q对那些闪闪发光的装饰品和那些正在循环播放着的圣诞颂歌有所怨言，但店里的气氛的确温暖并欢快，空气中肉桂和丁香的味道足以使最暴躁的客人变得开心起来。

在离圣诞节还有三天的情况下，店里变成了乱哄哄的一团，到处都是进来避寒并在用圣诞主题的拿铁或茶取暖的人群。Q今早才到店里时就出乎意料地被Violet袭击了，5英尺1英寸高[2]的她把一对 _驯鹿角_ 带到了他的头上，那上面的铃铛甚至在他每次呼吸时都会响起来。（她只得使他弯下腰来，这才能把它们带到他头上。）她在离开时给他留下了严格的指令，要求他“ _一直带着它，否则让我知道了的话……_ ”，并让Madeleine负责监督他。

他觉得这一切甚至比他平日里穿着的那件镶着褶边的围裙还要让他丢脸。

Q正在擦着角落里的一张桌子，但他的眼睛盯着窗外，看着雪花一片片飘落到人行道上。他比他看起来得要更期待他们将会有一个白色圣诞节。音响中传出弗兰克·辛纳屈[3]低柔的歌声，Madeleine在给几杯姜饼拿铁洒上肉桂粉时随着音乐轻轻摆动着身体。

他在Bond看到他之前就看到了Bond。

他正穿过马路，双手插在大衣的口袋里，整个人都看起来仿佛是从某本冬季时尚服装刊物中走出来的似的。在他没能多看Bond几眼之前，Madeleine忽然出现在了他的右侧。

“刚刚有人点了一杯板栗果仁拿铁，但我做不出来你的那种水平，”她说道，“能不能麻烦你帮我做一下它？”

Q朝她皱起眉。

“你明明做得比我好。”

她眯起眼看向他，双手撑在胯上，而他立刻记起了Madeleine可以在几秒之内就从甜美可人变得使人感到惊心动魄。

“就去把它做好。”她说道。

他叹了口气，但还没傻到拒绝她，然后把接下来的五分钟花在了制作那杯甜得令人作呕的、即使免费给他他也不会想要喝的东西上。等到他做完的时候，Bond已经坐到他的桌边了，在Q走近他时他对Q露出了一个幸灾乐祸的笑容。

“鹿角挺不错的。”

“混蛋，”Q说道。Bond笑了起来，他洁白的牙齿一闪而过，而 Q猜想也许Bond终究没能完全不受圣诞气氛影响，“所以，要不要给你来一杯曲奇拿铁？”Q问道，装作很无辜的样子。

Bond的坏笑立刻消失得无影无踪。

“绝对不要。”

“好吧，不过如果你再侮辱我的鹿角的话那就是你将拿到的东西。”Bond的嘴角扭曲了起来，但他没有说话，而他的表情看起来满是喜爱之情。“我去给你拿咖啡。”Q说道，在他有机会使自己难堪之前撤离了Bond的身边。

随着劳累的圣诞购物的人群走进店里来补充他们的咖啡因，小小的茶店渐渐变得拥挤了起来。Q把Bond的咖啡拿给了他后立刻仓促地离开去接受别的顾客的点单，同时柜台后的Madeleine在用一种令人钦佩的速度不断地做着咖啡和茶，并把烘焙出的糕点摆进托盘里。Violet之前保证过在年底前她会再雇用一个员工，但Q目前还完全没见过他们的踪影。

当一切稍稍变得平静了一点时，Q花了一秒钟喘了口气并用手把那缕滑到他镜框上的卷发扫了回去。令他惊讶的是Bond依旧还坐在角落里，所以Q慢步走了过去，靠到了他对面的一把椅子上。

“还在呢？”

“还在呢。”Bond确认道，他抬头看向天花板，脸上满是兴味。

Q顺着他的目光向上看去，然后发现他自己看到了——

 _一束槲寄生_ [4] _。_

正正好好地挂在Bond的桌子上方。

他要杀了Madeleine。

他缓缓地把目光转回了Bond身上，他正看着他，嘴角挑成了一个玩味的笑容。

“你们把内饰换了。”他说。

“的确如此，”Q干巴巴地答道，希望他的脸没有变红，“我相信那是Madeleine一直以来在做的事情。”

“是这样吗？”Bond问道，依旧笑着。Q感觉自己的脸马上就要红透了。他需要立刻从Bond眼前消失掉。

“嗯是的，”他说，“不过无论如何我不能把一整天时间都花在招待你一个人上——”

在他能表述完他的想法之前Bond已经握住了他的手，并把它拉到了他的面前。他顿了一下，直直地盯向Q的眼睛，然后他用唇扫过了Q的指节，轻柔地、缓缓地把他的唇瓣贴上了它们。

Q非常确定在他们互动中的某个时刻自己整个人都已经完全停止运转了。他的双膝软得仿佛他随时都可能会跪倒在地。

“槲寄生。”Bond低声说。Q能感觉到他的双唇紧贴着他的皮肤动了动。

Bond在他手上流连了一会，然后他放开了Q的手并站起了身。

“圣诞快乐，Q。”他说道，而Q在恍惚中感觉他同样祝了Bond圣诞快乐。

Bond轻轻弹了一下他鹿角上的一个铃铛，使它叮当作响，然后他走出了店门。Q跌坐在了他一直紧握着的那把椅子里，指节泛白，凝视着窗外的雪花。音响中传出《Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas》[5]的歌声；空气里飘满肉桂和肉豆蔻的味道；茶杯在扫过茶碟时发出清脆的声响；而Q……

Q觉得自己也许就在刚刚陷入了爱河。

* * * * *

当然了，当Bond在接下来的几周中都没有出现时，这个认知变得全然无用。

其实Bond在没有告知Q的情况下就消失不见并不是什么很稀奇的事，只是之前他以为，随着圣诞节的到来，Bond的雇主也许会让他稍稍放松一下。但明显并非如此。

因茶店在圣诞期间停业的缘故，Q，谢天谢地地，获得了几天假期，而令他不快的是，他在这几天要出城去看望他的父母。在圣诞晚餐时他一直都在招架他父亲提出的关于他什么时候才能找一份“真正”的工作的询问，还有他母亲对他“骨瘦如柴”的外表的批评。这一切使他颇觉疲惫，事实上他很庆幸茶店能作为他必须要回到城里去的一个理由。这一点，真的很大程度上对他的生活做出了说明 。

不过他发觉自己很期待能在店里见到Bond。他会告诉Bond他父母对他的批评，而Bond会说些让他声称他代表他的双亲对此感到冒犯的话，但其实那绝对会让他对这整个情况感觉好一些。

但当他回到伦敦时Bond没有在那里。而第二周他依然没有来。因为Q已经对Bond不见踪影的举动感到习以为常，所以这并没多大问题，但当Q也许爱上了他时他的缺席就与以往有点不一样了。他不太想过多考虑这件事情。尤其是在他甚至不知道Bond现在正在世界何处的情况下。

所以他继续着他的生活，即使每天他都觉得在茶店的工作变得越来越冗长乏味，同时他试图不要让自己等候着Bond回来。

* * * * *

他的手机在凌晨两点响了起来，当他醒来时他的心脏开始激烈地跳动着。

凌晨两点的电话不会带来任何好消息的，他想到。

他没有错。

* * * * *

当他赶到的时候，Bond正在熟睡中。

他的脸上混杂着各种五颜六色的淤青。他的一只眼睛肿得完全睁不开，短短的金发上沾着凝固的血迹。Q没法看到余下的损伤，但他知道它们的存在。断裂的肋骨，一个枪伤，多处骨折，脑震荡。他不想哭，但他的双眼感到阵阵刺痛。他把手伸向Bond的手，忽略了他指甲缝里已经干掉的血迹，紧紧地攥住了它。

他这样坐了好几个小时，一直握着Bond的手，而最终，他把头靠在床边睡着了。

晚些时候他醒了过来，这时太阳已经升起，而房间内被白色充斥着。一开始，他不确定他为什么会醒过来，但片刻之后他感觉到了那根抚过他手背的大拇指。

“你在这。”Bond说道，准确来讲，他试图说道，但那变成了一阵剧烈的咳嗽。

Q立刻松开了他的手并够向了放在边桌上的水杯，帮助Bond用吸管喝了口水。当他喝完之后，Q把杯子重新放回了桌上。

“他们告诉我我是你的紧急联络人之一。”他看着Bond，小心翼翼地，看着那些淤青和那些血迹，感觉自己的胸口开始发紧，“我甚至没有给过你我的电话号码，Bond。”

Bond叹了口气，抬头看向天花板，他稍稍畏缩了一下，而Q不由自主地体谅地握了握他的手。

Bond回握住，并转回身面对着他。

“我没有把所有事都告诉你。”他说道。

Q摇了摇头。“你不必那么做。”

“我必须要告诉你，”Bond说道，拇指依旧抚摸着Q的指节，“而且我想要告诉你。”

“这一切那么重要吗？”Q问道，他想起那些秘密，想起他的无知，还有那些当他无助的干坐在一旁、用一生的时间等待着Bond回来的时刻。

Bond把Q的手抬到了他的唇边，就像两周前的真实的写照那样，把他的唇印上了他的手。

“你很重要。”他说道，温暖的呼吸扫过Q的肌肤。

Bond把一切都告诉了他。

* * * * *

他泰然自若地接受了这件事，他正在和一个间谍交往。

好吧，从某种意义上讲的交往。约会。他不太确定该如何措词。

Bond在几天之内就出院了， Q注意到了当他们放他出院时护士们脸上露出的宽慰的表情。Q直接把Bond带回了他的公寓，而Bond对此毫无怨言。

“我的公寓不是很……有家的感觉，”在他们离开医院时Bond说道，“我经常被宣布死亡，而他们总是卖掉我的公寓和我所有的家具。”

Q决定把这个问题留到另一天再问。

他对Bond即将进到他公寓里这件事感到有点紧张。刚一进门，情况就变得非常明显——Q从未在茶店之外的地方见过Bond，现在，好吧，还可以加上医院。但Bond，在这里，站在他的公寓里（靠着那对他鄙视的拐杖的帮忙），被书架、各种游戏机、猫窝、还有那堆占据了他客厅一半空间的乱七八糟的科技产品所环绕，这使他的心脏稍稍有些无力地狂跳着。

“茶？”他提议道，Bond点了点头。

“拜托了。”

当水烧到一半，他正从橱柜中拿出两个马克杯时Q忽然停住了身。

“啊，”他说，“我才意识到你几乎快要光顾一家茶店一年了，然而我却从来没有给你煮过茶。我不知道你要不要加些什么。”

Bond依旧背对着他，但在他回答时Q能听出他语气中的笑意。

“不加奶不加糖。”

Q翻了个白眼，但他知道他正在温柔地微笑着。

“对于一个间谍来说，你真是不难预料。”

他把两杯茶端到客厅并把它们放了到茶几上，同时Bond在用手指扫过那些被他拆卸开来的系统元件。Q正在把它们重新组装在一起，不过他做了些许改动。

“它很有你的风格，”Bond评论道，“这间公寓。”

“嗯，我的确住在这里。”Q答道。

Bond看了他一眼，然后轻轻地敲了敲显示屏。“你真的挺爱这个的，是吧？”

“是的。”Q说。

“而且你对此非常擅长。”

“是的。”

Bond顿了一下，若有所思，然后他的脸上缓缓展开了一个微笑，说道：“我也许能给你提供一份工作。”

* * * * *

Q认为他在茶店工作的最后一天是情人节是一件十分应景的事。仿佛全宇宙都在给他一个最后一击并把他扫出旧生活的大门。

店内重新用回了之前的那些粉色的精细的内饰，到处都是缎带和蕾丝，还有令Q感到十分恐慌的，大部分的桌面、台面、和一部分地板上洒满了大量的彩色纸屑。

他从未更庆幸过他马上将会离开这里。

Violet新雇佣的那个姑娘是唯一的可取之处了，她整个上午都在帮他和Violet的忙，使得他们在拥挤的小店里的工作变得容易了许多。

“我要去休息了。”当一切稍稍平息了一点时他对她说道，她朝他明快地微笑了一下。她会很适合这里的，Q想到。

“好的。”她说，然后开始清洗咖啡机的蒸汽管。

不过，在他还没来得及走回后库房之前Madeleine就迈进了大门。铃铛在她的头顶作响，她的男友跟在她身后。

“Q！”她在穿过小桌走向他时大声喊道，“我一定要在你在这工作的最后一天见见你。”她用手圈住了他，而他回以拥抱，并柔和地笑出了声。

“又不是说你再也不会见到我了。”

“话是这样说，但是你不会再和我一起工作了。一切都会变得不一样了。”词句从他的肩膀处含糊不清地传了出来，他握住她的肩膀，稍稍把她推远了一点以便于他能看向她。

“我一直以为你想让我走呢。”他说道。

“我当然想了，”她说，“但你不会忘了我的，对不对？”

“Madeleine，”他道，“你这周还要来我家吃晚餐呢。”

“你知道我是什么意思。”她答道，轻轻地打了下他的肩膀。

Q严肃了起来，对她微笑着，而她也回了一个微笑。“我永远不会忘的，”他许诺到，“现在从这里出去吧。除非你想带上围裙来帮帮忙？”

她拽住了她的男友并飞快地走出了店门。

“晚点见！”她走出门时回头向他喊道。

只是因为他在目送她离开，所以他才有机会看到她在离开时几乎一头撞进了Bond的怀里。

“你应该待在家里养伤的！”在Bond走到柜台前时他第一时间责骂道，但他不太能控制住不让自己对能看到Bond已经差不多可以自己走路并重新出现在茶店里报以微笑。

“但是如果我想喝咖啡的话该怎么办？”

Q翻了个白眼并指向了角落里的那张桌子，但即刻止住了他的动作。

“看起来你来得有点晚了。”他说道。

Bond转身看去，对着那两位拘谨地坐在他的小桌旁的、正在喝茶的女士们眯起了眼睛。

“那个位置是最好的侦查点。”他小声抱怨。

Q笑了起来。

“我有一个更好的侦查点。”他说道，用手把Bond拖进了后库房。

一旦他们脱离了公众的视线，Q立刻把Bond推到了墙上，轻柔而迫切地吻上了他，同时Bond把一只手插了进Q的头发里。他觉得他永远不会对亲吻Bond感到厌倦。它绝对是一个美妙的体验。他是如此沉醉于Bond的双唇和他火热的体温之中，以至于当他感觉到有什么柔软的东西落在了他的头顶和肩膀上时他被吓了一跳。他向后退过身，离Bond有了一点距离，然后用手揉了揉自己的头发，一大堆碎纸屑飘到了地板上。

他难以置信地瞪着Bond，Bond几乎无法压抑住那个一直在威胁着他、想要展露在他脸上的坏笑。他倾身向前，亲吻着Q的脖子。

“情人节快乐，长官。”

Q哼笑了一声。“你真是讨厌。而且我还不是你的军需官呢Bond。”

“你会是的，”Bond说道，“有朝一日。”

“哦是吗？”Q问道，“而到那时我们将会违背多少条工作规章制度？”

“你瞧，”Bond贴着Q的脖颈窃笑着，说道，“我从来不是按规矩出牌的人。”

“那我可真是走运。”Q说道，而当Bond哼了一声并再次把他拉回身前、重新吻上他时，他知道自己的话确凿无误。

**Author's Note:**

> [1]：扩展坞：docking station，又称坞站，是轻薄便携本的扩展底座，就是用来扩展笔记本电脑功能的底座，通过接口和插槽，它可以连接多种外部设备（驱动器、大屏幕显示器、键盘、打印机、扫描仪……）。  
> [2]：5英尺1英寸：大概是156厘米。  
> [3]：弗兰克·辛纳屈：Frank Sinatra，1915年12月12日出生于美国，20世纪最重要的流行音乐人物。  
> [4]：槲寄生：mistletoe，一种植物，在西方圣诞的传统中，如果两个人走到高挂着的槲寄生下面，那么他们必须亲吻。  
> [5]：《Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas》：歌名本身大意为愿你有个美好的圣诞节。原本是电影的插曲，是由朱迪·嘉兰（Judy Garland）在1944年电影《相逢圣路易（Meet Me in ST. Louis）》中演唱的一首歌。随著时代的变化，这首歌被不同的歌星以不同的曲风所演绎。


End file.
